Fourth Drink Instinct
by EternalConfusion
Summary: She went there often, felt like she fitted in there. Then she realised, after one night, that she didn't. She'd never had somewhere where she belonged. Her fears of abandonement stemmed. She began to recoil from society...and now Seely Booth. But...can he


_**A/N: Well, I was just listening to this song…and the lyrics are so amazing. I decided I really needed to write something…but I couldn't think what. I could see how I could fit it into my usual fandom, which I write for anyways, because the characters I write…they're so different, it just wouldn't work. And then I just started thinking, well…what about Bones. It might work for that.**_

_**So, I've tried it. Hopefully it's not too bad…and makes some kind of sense. It's the first time I've written for this fandom, as I think the characters are just…too complex for me to write. I don't know, I can't seem to grasp them. I think if I write properly for Bones, they'll be too OOC. And I'd rather not do that. But…here's a oneshot.**_

* * *

_The time: half past some hour or other. The place: some bar, it could be any. It could be any bar, in any town, in any country. It's not though; it's a specific bar, in a specific town, in a specific country._

_She liked to think it could be anytime, anywhere but, in reality it's all just a fantasy. Her dark polished nails tap against the bar lightly as she chews on her lip looking down. It's not the first time she's been another face in the hazy room of people drowning their sorrows. It's not the first time she's bought a drink, or even used her fake ID. No, she's been her so many times that the bartender knows her name, and her drink._

_People thought they knew her, but they didn't. She liked that. Actually, she loved that, the mystery; and at the same time…she liked going there because it somewhere she can be and no-one second guesses her. She feels like she almost fits. Or at least, her piece of the jigsaw is closer to fitting in with the others here._

_She runs a hand through her long, auburn hair, thinking that maybe she should get it cut soon. She hears the door open, and turns, thinking this could be the person that will finally change her life. When she realises it's just another somebody she turns back to the bar, and waves the bartender towards her._

_"Another?" He asks in a gruff manner._

_"Please." She nods, adverting her eyes, studying the people at the other end of the bar._

_The bartender shakes his head. "Ya know…Girlie, you're at your best when your sober."_

_"No, no." She denies. "One more…I just, I need one more." She pleads with him, her blue eyes wide, and sorrowful. "I don't like me at my best." She slurs. "I…I…"_

_"Alright, alright." He nods reaching up to get a glass to fill with the poison of her choice._

_Four drinks later, she's still sitting at the bar, tapping a beer mat against it. She hardly noticed the man slip into the seat next to her. "Hey." She hears his buttery smooth stereotypical American accent, and turns to him._

_"H…hi…" She squeaks, getting lost in his green eyes._

_"How you doing?" He asks smoothly._

_"Good." She nods. "I'm all good."_

_"Great." He grins, and leans towards her; "You know a place we can go where it's a bit quieter, beautiful?"_

_She nod deftly and grabs him by the hand leading him and outside to the cold, dark night. Noticing the drop in temperature he pulled her closer and she grinned up at him._

_No sooner than the door had opened, he had her pinned up against the other side of it, and lowered his lips to his. She didn't struggle, she didn't want to. She knew what his words insinuated straight away, and she'd be lying if she said it hadn't made her body tingle with anticipation. So, she kissed him back, full force. Needless to say, it didn't take long until he'd discovered where the bed was, and somewhat gently, pushed her back onto it._

_"You know it's just a one night thing…" He slurred as his hands slid under her top._

_Through her hazy mind she heard his words and though she'd understood them so nodded, and they continued._

_

* * *

_

_The next morning, she woke up. Cold, and alone; she found herself to be naked too, which bought her back to reality. She remembered the drinking, and his green eyes, dark hair and that buttery smooth voice. Through the fog of her memories, she remembered, disappointedly that he's mentioned it being a one night stand. She sighed and shook her head. She thought that, maybe he'd stick around. She'd thought, naively, that he'd be there when she woke up, at least then. But he was gone, the sheets barely crumpled. It was almost as if he hadn't been there at all. Except she could faintly hear the words "Goodbye Temperance," echoing around her empty mind._

_She realised then; after her one night stand had left her with a heavy heart that she didn't really fit in. She didn't fit in at the bar, or anywhere else she'd ever tried to mould to. Her head had been filled with dreams and fantasies. For years she'd clung onto hope that her family would return to her. It was only now, as she allowed tears to spill, that she realised her fear of abandonment. She didn't realise that the fear of intimacy when emotions were involved would follow._

* * *

And so now, she find herself once again recoiling from society and everything it offers. Furthermore, she finds herself recoiling from Seely Booth.

She should have known. She should have been more prepared.

It should have been more obvious. Each touch, each time his hand lingered on the small of her back, each time their eyes met. She should have known.

But she hadn't seen it coming. And then it happened. All at once. And 18-wheeler skidding past, dumping a load full of emotions onto her. All, just as he stepped towards her.

She gasped as his hand found her waist. Her eyes steeled over, trying to block everything out. The closeness, the look in his eyes. Oh God, the look in his eyes.

He moved towards her again, raising his hand tenderly and placed it on her forehead smoothing back her hair. Again, she drew in a deep breath, and slowly let it out. She could still feel him. Her gaze slipped and fell to the floor.

He kissed her forehead first, like a warning. He moved back slightly, waiting for her reaction. She tilted her head towards the floor, stared at her feet as the emotions flooded her body, overwhelming her, suffocating her.

She looked up. Her eyes, full of hurt, yet bursting with possibilities, and dreams and hopes that hadn't been there in what seemed like forever.

"Please…" She gasped, begging him for help. "I…I…I don't…I'm…" She was slowly drowning in all her emotions, which she'd kept so far, for so long. She pleaded with him, wanting him to save her, to help her. To let her know what she wanted. She didn't want to be scared. But she…she didn't want to let him in, not if it meant her getting hurt again. "I…" she gasped.

"Shh…" He whispered softly before lowering his lips to hers.

Their lips touched and it was liked a fire was ignited within her, quelling all of her fears. It was like a breath of fresh air. She didn't feel quite so afraid anymore. She still felt too much, and it was still overwhelming, but she didn't think she wanted to hide away anymore.

"I…Seely…I…I'm so…" She shook her head, not able to form the words she needed to convey how she felt.

"I know." He nodded, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "We'll figure it out, Tempe, we will…"

And then she smiled. A genuine smile, cause by a man who cared for her. She realised that maybe…maybe all these emotions coursing through her body…well, maybe they aren't quite so bad after all.

Scary; but not bad scary.

* * *

**_A/N: You know what to do._**


End file.
